Vs. Quilava
Vs. Quilava is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/11/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are in the lounge area, where they look at the monitor, seeing Ian’s picture grouped with two others, Macy and Vincent. Elise: So, he has to battle those two? Conway: Yes. To make it to the finals and the top 16, the trainers are grouped into groups of three. Each member will battle the other, and they earn points depending on the battle. A win earns three points, a loss is zero points, and a tie is one point. Ian: So, to move on you win both times. Ian leaves the lounge, walking through the park outside the trainer cabins. Voice: Yoo-hoo! Ian-poo! Macy and her Vulpix approach Ian from the front, waving and smiling happily. Elise pouts, a bit angry. Elise: “Ian-poo?” Macy: I can’t believe we’re meeting again like this! Ian: I don’t recognize you. Macy: What?! Oh, right. It was pretty hectic then. You rescued me during the Rocket attack, and told me to fight. Bayleef: Bay! Bay! Bayleef nudges Ian, him smiling. Ian: Well, Bayleef remembers you. Macy: And since then, I’ve been absolutely fascinated with you! Now, come on! We’re going to go on a date before our match tomorrow! Conway: So, your Ian’s opponent tomorrow? Macy: Yep! And I wish you the best of luck! Ian: You should plan on winning. Ian turns away, walking off. Macy: Hey! What about our date?! Ian: How about this? You beat me, I’ll go on a date with you. Macy: Really?! Ian doesn’t respond, and keeps walking off. Bayleef follows, as Elise and Conway go after him. Conway: Pleasure to meet you! Macy: (Waving) Bye-bye, Ian-poo! I’ll totally kick your butt tomorrow! Elise: (Jealous) So, you’re actually going on a date with her? Ian: Of course not. I don’t plan on losing. Conway: This is a perfect time to check out the trainer register system. In their cabin room, Conway is on the computer, going through the trainer files. Conway: All the data of all the trainers participating in the tournament has a profile on here. Elise: So trainers can get info on their opponent, to choose their teams effectively. What about Ian? Conway: Ian’s team is well rounded, making it difficult to build an effective team. So some trainers will probably stick with their specialties. Like, Macy. On the screen pops up Macy’s profile, along with pictures. Conway: Macy is a trainer from Mahogany Town, and is a Fire type trainer. She’s known as a high power trainer, attacking ferociously. She’s not a fool, though. She has Pokémon to cover their weakness to Water types, mainly Electric. She’s cocky, but knows her weaknesses and covers them well. Elise: So, what do you suggest? Conway: The best type to fight Fire and Electric is Ground. So Sandslash would be the option, Ian: I know my party. Conway: Then, have a seat. We have to register the team you’re going to use, and you can’t change it after a certain time. Ian: I know my party. Conway gets up from the chair, as Ian works on the computer. He confirms his party, smirking. End Scene Ian and Macy are on the battlefield, on opposite sides. Announcer: And what a glorious day for a battle! I can say without a doubt that this will be exciting. We have the hero Ian in one corner, a trainer that has proven his merit against Team Rocket, and last year at the Indigo Conference! And his opponent today, is Macy, the Pyromaniac! Macy: Alright! Let’s do this, Ian! The sooner I win, the sooner we can commence our date! Elise is angry in the stands, Conway holding Togepi for her. Elise: That girl thinking she can talk to Ian like that. Take her down, Ian! Conway: (Laughs nervously) There, there, Elise. I’m sure Ian will do fine. Referee: This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! And, begin! Macy: Slugma, let’s go! Macy throws a Pokéball, choosing Slugma. Slugma: Slugma. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. This Pokémon remains constantly on the move, otherwise its lava body will cool down and harden. Ian: Wartortle! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Wartortle. Wartortle: War! Macy: Ha! I knew that you’d choose a Water type. You always try to have the type advantage in a battle. Slugma, return! Macy recalls Slugma, catching Elise off guard. Elise: So soon?! Conway: She’s not a fool. She’s a good tactician. Macy: Go, Electabuzz! Macy chooses Electabuzz, which roars in excitement. Macy: Go, Thunderbolt! Ian: Rapid Spin to Aqua Tail! Electabuzz sparks with electricity, firing a stream of lightning. Wartortle charges forward, jumping and retracing into its spinning shell. Thunderbolt hits it, Wartortle spinning through it. Rapid Spin hits Electabuzz, as Wartortle extends its tail, glowing and being encased with water. Macy: Thunder Punch! Electabuzz charges its fist with electricity, blocking Aqua Tail with Thunder Punch. Electabuzz swings its arm, Wartortle flipping back, landing on its feet. Wartortle: Tortle! Ian: Wartortle, return. Ian returns Wartortle, pulling out another Pokéball. He throws it, choosing Dunsparce. Dunsparce: Dunsss. Announcer: What action! Both trainer are switching out to get the advantage, as they each battle each other to the fullest! Macy: Dunsparce? I know it knows Dig, but that can’t be all you’ve got. Ian: Ancient Power. Dunsparce glows with a silver aura, as it forms into an after image. The after image forms in front of it, forming a silver sphere. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power at Electabuzz. Macy: Light Screen! Electabuzz raises a yellow crystal wall, taking the Ancient Power. The collision causes an explosion, smoke blurring its vision. The smoke clears, a hole being where Dunsparce was. Dunsparce’s tail pierces out a moment later, the Dig attack striking Electabuzz, knocking it back. Electabuzz hits the ground, struggling to get back up. Macy: So fast. Dunsparce stands itself up, though is then shocked by Static electricity. Macy: Ha! Electabuzz’s Static kicked in! Good job, Electabuzz, rest for now. Macy returns Electabuzz, as she chooses Slugma again. Slugma: Slugma. Elise: Slugma? Conway: With paralysis, Dunsparce will slow down. She probably thinks that’ll give her some extra assistance for her slower Slugma. Macy: Slugma, Flamethrower! Ian: Ancient Power! Slugma breathes Flamethrower, as Dunsparce forms Ancient Power in front of it, slower than before. Flamethrower hits Ancient Power before it’s fired, causing an explosion. Dunsparce skids back from the attack. Macy: Now, use Body Slam! Slugma slithers forward, then leaps into the air, coming down at Dunsparce. Slugma’s body expands, as Slugma slams into Dunsparce, pinning it to the ground. Ian: Secret Power. Dunsparce’s body glows pink, as it releases a wave of energy. The force launches Slugma off Dunsparce, as Slugma sparks with electricity. Macy: What?! Ian: Paralysis. I think we’re even now. Dig! Dunsparce Digs into the ground, Slugma looking around. Macy: Keep calm, and use Smog! Slugma releases a grey smoke from its mouth, as Dunsparce Digs out, missing. Dunsparce is injured by the Smog, as Slugma strikes with Body Slam. Dunsparce uses Secret Power, forcing Slugma off again. Ian: Ancient Power! Macy: Flamethrower! Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, which pushes through Flamethrower, hitting Slugma hard. Slugma stays standing, though barely. Macy: It’s not only stronger, but faster! Ian: Serene Grace. Dunsparce’s ability. Increases the chance of triggering extra effects, like stat boosts from Ancient Power, and paralysis from Secret Power. Macy: Come on, Slugma! You can do it! Slugma: (Determined) Slug! Slugma then glows blue, as it evolves. It morphs and evolves into Magcargo. Magcargo: Magcargo! Announcer: Amazing! The ferocity of the battle caused Slugma to evolve into Magcargo! Macy: Alright! Yay, Magcargo! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon, and the evolved form of Slugma. The shell on its back is composed of hardened skin. It is brittle to touch, but its body is extremely hot. Elise: It evolved?! Conway: This could be bad. Macy: Now, use Rock Throw! Magcargo howls at the air, rocks forming and being launched at Dunsparce. Dunsparce prepares to attack, but is struck hard, knocked down. Referee: Dunsparce is unable to battle! The winner is Magcargo! Announcer: And Macy takes the first strike! Our hero Ian is now falling behind! What will he do next?! Ian returns Dunsparce, as Macy is jumping up and down in excitement. Ian pulls out a Pokéball. Ian: Hitmontop! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Hitmontop. Hitmontop: Hit, mon, TOP! Hitmontop then glares at Magcargo, his eyes twinkling. Magcargo looks nervous, as the static of paralysis kicks in. Ian: Drill Run! Macy: Flamethrower! Magcargo breathes Flamethrower, as Hitmontop spins its horn at Magcargo, brown energy released from the parting air. He spins straight through the Flamethrower, and strikes Magcargo, stopping and landing behind it. Magcargo drops, defeated. Referee: Magcargo is unable to battle! The winner is Hitmontop! Macy returns Magcargo, looking upset. Macy: A Ground type move. Uh, alright. No worries! We’ve still got an ace up our sleeve! Go, Quilava! Macy throws the Pokéball, choosing Quilava. Quilava: Quilava! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. It intimidates its foes with displays of superheated flames from its body. Its nimbleness allows it to dodge a variety of attacks. Ian: Evolved form of Cyndaquil, huh? Macy: Flamethrower to Double Edge! Ian: Drill Run! Quilava breathes Flamethrower, as Hitmontop breaks through it with Drill Run. Quilava then charges forward, body covered in a silver aura. Quilava slams into Hitmontop, as Hitmontop goes flying back. Quilava shakes, sparking from recoil damage. Elise: Recoil? Like Take Down? Conway: Yes. Every time we’ve seen a Double Edge, it’s been used by a Pokémon with Rock Head. If Ian can get her to overuse that move, then he stands a chance. Macy: Flame Wheel! Ian: Gyro Ball! Quilava’s body is lit aflame as it goes to tackle Hitmontop, who spins on his horn, a silver ring going around him. The two clash, bouncing back and attacking again and again. Hitmontop goes in again, as Quilava breaks away, fading like an illusion. Several Quilava illusions circle around Hitmontop, him looking confused. Ian: A Double Team. Macy: Flamethrower! One of the Quilava clones fires Flamethrower, striking Hitmontop hard. Ian: Rapid Spin! Hitmontop spins on its horn, the Rapid Spin deflecting part of the Flamethrower. The Flamethrower stopped, as Quilava charges in, striking with Flame Wheel. Hitmontop falls down, defeated. Referee: Hitmontop is unable to battle! The winner is Quilava! Macy: Yes! Way to go, Quilava! Quilava: Lava! Ian returns Hitmontop. Ian: Good battle, buddy. Wartortle! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Wartortle. Wartortle: Wartortle! Macy: Quilava, return! (Macy returns Quilava.) Go, Electabuzz! Macy throws the Pokéball, choosing Electabuzz. Electabuzz: Urah-blah-blah-blah-blah! Conway: This isn’t good. Wartortle now has to defeat two Pokémon. Elise: I don’t know. Wartortle is a strong battler. I know they can do it. Ian: Rapid Spin! Macy: Let’s show off a Rolling Kick! Wartortle withdraws into the shell, spinning with Rapid Spin. Electabuzz runs in, as it spin kicks Wartortle, sending it straight up into the sky. Macy: Nowhere to go! Strike it with Thunderbolt! Ian: Water Pulse! Wartortle comes out, as it charges a sphere of water in front of its mouth. Electabuzz shoots Thunderbolt, which strikes the Water Pulse. Wartortle fires the electrically charged Water Pulse. Macy: Light Screen! Ian: Skull Bash! Electabuzz raises Light Screen, protecting it from the Water Pulse. Wartortle comes crashing down, a silver aura covering its head. Wartortle torpedoes into Electabuzz, smoke rising as Electabuzz craters the ground. The smoke clears, as Wartortle hops off, Electabuzz defeated. Referee: Electabuzz is unable to battle! The winner is Wartortle! Macy: No way! Ian: Last battle. You ready, Wartortle? Wartortle: Wartortle! Macy returns Electabuzz, as she chooses Quilava. Quilava: Quil! Macy: Flame Wheel! Ian: Aqua Tail! Quilava goes at Wartortle with Flame Wheel, as Wartortle strikes with Aqua Tail. Wartortle lands back on its feet, as Quilava crashes into Wartortle with Double Edge. Wartortle flies back, stuck on its shell, flailing as Quilava takes recoil damage. Macy: Don’t slow down, Quilava! Flame Wheel! Ian: Rapid Spin! Quilava charges in with Flame Wheel, as Wartortle spins on its back, going with Rapid Spin. The two collide, the force flipping Wartortle to its feet. Ian: Water Pulse! Wartortle charges and slams Water Pulse into the ground, creating a wave of water. Quilava fires Flamethrower, being washed out by Water Pulse, which slams into Quilava. Quilava is washed back, barely standing. Ian: (Excited) Skull Bash! Macy: (Excited) Double Edge! Wartortle and Quilava charge at each other with Skull Bash and Double Edge, an explosion occurring from it. When the smoke clears, Wartortle and Quilava standing, both exhausted. Quilava sparks from the recoil, as it falls over. Referee: Quilava is unable to battle! The winner is Wartortle, and the victor is Ian! Elise: Alright! Ian walks onto the field, helping Wartortle sit down. Ian: Nice job, buddy. I’m glad I called you in. Wartortle: War! Macy: Great job, Quilava, return. Macy returns Quilava, walking up to Ian. Macy: I lost this time! But next time I’ll win! And we will have our date! Ian: (Chuckles) Yeah. Sure. Someday. Ian holds his hand out, and Macy nervously shakes it. She then takes her hand, holding it close to her heart. Ian: Good luck in your next match. Main Events * Ian wins his first match in the Silver Conference main battles. * Macy returns. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Macy * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Hitmontop (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Vulpix (Macy's) * Slugma (Macy's, evolves) * Magcargo (Macy's, newly evolved) * Electabuzz (Macy's) * Quilava (Macy's) Trivia * Macy gets a crush on Ian after he saved her previously in Vs. Mewtwo 1. * Macy's Slugma evolving is based on how it evolved after the battle in Love, Pokémon Style!, the anime episode she appeared in. It evolved in battle here to make it harder for Ian. * Ian recalls Wartortle into his party for the battle. * Ian uses Wartortle first in his first official battle of the Silver Conference, just like it was the first to be chosen in the Indigo League. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise